21Guns
by sweetpea12767
Summary: songfic for inu/kagz song- 21 guns by greenday


lolz, uhhh we don't own it! TTEHHE!

* * *

**URYU**

I really do wish we did not have to go to school. It is rather dull when I could be with Ichigo... just... being with him. I glance up at the clock, wishing for the day to go rapidly. I just want to be with him. It is nearly break time anyway, maybe I will be able to join him then. I turn and shoot a smile at Ichigo, feeling my heart skip when he shoots one back. I notice Asano-kun has the most terrified look upon his face. Why is that? I am beginning to suspect that he is homophobic... but I have gotten to grips with my sexuality and so should he. I glare at him and smirk when he drops his gaze to his book. The bell rings.  
"All right, you lot! Out of here!" Sensei chimes, a smile gracing her lips. "But be back in twenty minutes!" Almost all of the class moves towards the door and Ichigo is at the back. I stand, push my chair in and catch up with him, patting the small of his back affectionately.  
"Ichigo..." I whisper, oblivious to other students. "Can we... go somewhere. Just us?" Ichigo smiles at me. Why is that? Either way it makes me blush softly. Ichigo does not say anything, just clutches my hand and pulls me away somewhere. Thank Kamisama no one can see us.

**ICHIGO'S POV**

School sucks. One, because all of the classes are boring... and two because I'd rather be at home kissing Uryu all day. Uryu shoots me a smile, and despite me being extremely tired, I smile back. I look back at the front of the class, daydreaming about Uryu and watching the time. 5.. 4...3...2...  
"All right, you lot! Out of here, but be back in twenty minutes!" I sigh in relief, bending down to get my books, taking my time. Uryu finds me, placing a hand on the small of my back for a second. I almost jump him.  
"Ichigo..." Uryu whispers. God... he's making it hard for me to not jump him... "Can we... go somewhere. Just us?" I smile. Yes.... and he's blushing. I clutch his hand, leading him out of the room. I get an idea of where we can go, and I start to lead him towards the woods. I'm not sure it's a great idea... with mom being on the loose and all... but, i NEED him, even if it's just hugging and kissing. Ever since last night, my body has been yearning for his touch. I lead him into the forest, glancing at my watch.  
"Where are we going?"  
"uhh here good?" He nods and I drop my backpack. I stare into his eyes affectionately, and I can't hold it in anymore. I give him a much needed hug, slowly lowering us to the ground. I kiss both of his cheeks, and then his lips, while moving him so he's in my lap. He lets out a sigh, and I start to stroke his silky hair.  
"How do you keep it so silky and perfect?" He looks up at me in confusion.  
"What?"  
"You hair, it's so," I kiss the top of his head, "silky..." He smirks.  
"I use shampoo and conditioner like anyone else would..." He smiles, "Guess I just have awesome hair..." Did he just.. I've never heard him say awesome before...  
"You ok?" He looks at me in confusion again and kisses me. "What do you mean?"  
"Never mind..." My eyes widen. Was that..?  
"You ok? What are you looking at?" Suddenly something comes out of the underbrush, and I push Uryu off my lap and into a tree. I don't have enough time to react before it hits me in the stomach. I let out a grunt, as Uryu helps me up.  
"Are you ok!?" Yea... are you... unfortunately all I can say at the moment is mm.  
"Hunny? Where are you? Mommy missed you!"  
"We need to get you out of here!" I shake my head, he must not be thinking... nice I'm bleeding.  
"N-no... deeper into the forest. We can't endanger innocent people." He realizes his mistake, and nods his head, helping me into the underbrush. Mom starts singing her lullaby, and I'm almost convinced she's ok... but if she was she wouldn't have don that... I squeeze tears back into my eyes, I can't cry anymore. Suddenly Uryu puts me down, taking out his Quincy cross. I can't watch... I close my eyes and grit my teeth.

**URYU'S POV**

I aim at that impostor. I mean, I did not know the woman, myself, but I am actually finding it rather hard to shoot her. She was Ichigo's mother, for Kamisama's Sake! But still... this is an impostor now... or at least... I'm trying to convince myself it is. I pull back my arrow, still noticing her wicked smile on her once-kind face. I hear Ichigo whimper behind me. When I turn to look back at him, his eyes are clenched shut and he is quivering with fear. I must console him.  
"Ichigo..." I say, sounding rather stubborn, my eyes latched on to Ichigo's mother's body. "Just keep your eyes shut. It will be over soon, I promise." I pull it back further, my arm completely horizontal. "I will not let anyone harm you, Ichigo... I love you." I release it and it penetrates her chest. Taking no time to check if she is still alive, I clutch Ichigo and use my Hirenkyaku to get us out of here.

We end up at my house again. I am too concerned about Ichigo to care about school at the moment. Ichigo is still shaking like a leaf. He leans up against my couch and clutches his knees to his chest, his chin resting on them. His eyes are red and watery. I know he has been crying. I sigh softly and crawl over to him, kneeling in front of him. He just stares straight through me. I slide a finger under his chin and lift his gaze to join with mine. Finally, some connection. I smile at him softly and lean forward. I press my lips against his and pull back, staring in to his amazing vortex-like eyes; they just suck you in.  
"Everything should be okay now, Ichigo..." I whisper warmly. He lets down his legs and reaches out to me. I accept his offer of an embrace and clutch his head to my chest tight. I feel him sobbing in to my school shirt as I stroke the top of his head. I lay a kiss on his forehead to mark my words and make sure he knows I am here for him.

**ICHIGO'S POV**

"Ichigo..." Uryu's sweet voice fills my ears, trying to console me when he's about to shoot my 'mother'. "Just keep your eyes shut. It will be over soon, I promise." He pauses. Please, just get it over with. I clench my fists further, fighting the urge to protect her. "I will not let anyone harm you, Ichigo... I love you." 'Mother' screeches in pain, and I hear a thump, I watch as the body twitches. My nails are digging into my skin now, and I'm suddenly frozen. Flashbacks from my childhood with mom flood back. I feel warm arms hold me. Suddenly the smell changes, and I know we aren't in the forest anymore. There's something soft behind me, and I lean against it; I don't know how much more of this I can take. I promised I wouldn't cry, but I did, and now the picture of my mom twitching, dead, haunts my mind. I hear a quiet sigh, and Uryu's suddenly in front of me. I can't look at him. Not after what happened, not after my mother died a second time, and I couldn't do anything this time either. His fingers lifts my gaze towards him, and we connect eyes. I feel the ball forming in the back of my thought again, and I swallow. He leans foreword, kissing me, and then pulling back again. I know he cares.  
"Everything should be okay now, Ichigo..."  
I slide my legs down, holding my hands out to him. He accepts my invite, and he presses my head into his chest. I can't hold it anymore, and let out a long sob, many other follow. I feel so weak, and I hate myself for it, but Uryu makes me feel better. He's stroking the top of my head, kissing my forehead. My tears start to slow after letting most of them out, and I pull back, sniffling. He hands me a box of tissues, and I blow my nose, tears still probably running down my face.  
"U-uryu..." My voice cracks.  
"Yes Ichigo?" He takes my hand, using his thumb to make little circles into it.  
"Can I stay here for a while? Just until I get over it..." I can't say anything specific, but he gets it. He nods, standing up and helping me up. He then proceeds to lead me to his room, lay me down under his covers on his bed, and kissing my forehead.  
"Now, sleep. You must be exhausted. I'll stay here if you want."  
"Nah, do what ever you need to, ok?" I close my eye lids. So sleepy. Uryu says something, but I'm to far gone to hear. Goodnight my love.

**URYU'S POV**

I watch his eyelids flutter shut and stare at his expression for a while. Just how I like it. Painless and relaxed. I watch his chest rise and fall softly, slowly. How can he be so mesmerizing? I sigh softly, feeling a smile grace my lips. Ichigo has changed me slightly. I know he has. I can feel myself happier and content with life. It all happened when he came in to it.  
"Maa... Kurosaki Ichigo..." I stroke my hands through his hair. "What have you done to me?" I ask him, bending slowly to kiss his lips softly. "Sleep well." I whisper, breaking away, inches away from his lips. I leave the room and think of Ichigo all of the way.

Downstairs I sit on the couch, a cell in my hand. I send a text message to Sado-kun to ask him to explain to the teacher that me and Ichigo felt ill and went home. As it sends, I look around my empty front room. It is quiet, dull and rather lonely. This proves to me how much Ichigo has taken over my life; I can not bear to be away from him for a second. Sighing, I stand from the couch and walk in to the kitchen, dropping my cell on the table with a clank. I look in the fridge and notice I am under stocked. Hm... If only I had some money left over. I would order me and Ichigo something to eat, but ever since Ryuuken stopped giving me money to help support me, I have been broke. I do not eat a lot anyway, but I know Ichigo has a big appetite. Sighing, I close the fridge door and trudge my way up the stairs. I walk in to my own room and straight over to my desk, ignoring Ichigo's adorable husky breathing. I open my draw and look in my box. Yes, just as I had assumed, no money at all. Oh well, it looks like I am going to have to find a Saturday job. I glance over at Ichigo and am impaled by this urge to sleep next to him. I walk over to the bed and slip my school uniform off, climbing in to bed with only my underwear on. Of course, I am comfortable around Ichigo like this, and I rather hope he is comfortable with me like this too. I pull my glasses off and lay them on my table. I wrap an arm around Ichigo's waist and lay my head on his chest, inhaling his sweet, intoxicating aroma. Mm... Ichigo could make me high... I close my eyes and try to sleep, despite the burning flame in my stomach and the throbbing of my heart...

**ICHIGO'S POV**

Opening my eyes, I feel extremely warm. What- why is it so hot in here? I try to shift, and I realize there's an arm slung over my waist. I smile, throwing the covers off of me. Is Uryu naked? I almost chuckle, but I make sure to stay quiet. Nope, his underwear is on. I start getting hotter, but not because of the room. It takes a while for the grogginess to wear off, and for me to actually remember the whole reason I'm here. I move my head, wincing in pain. I guess I hit that tree harder than I thought. I release a shuttering sigh, trying to be careful not to wake the sleeping beauty next to me. To block out what happened last night, I think about Uryu. It seems he even saves me in my thoughts. I close my eyes, wanting to concentrate on how close our bodies are right now. Damn he's hot. I open my eyes again, and Immediately wish I hadn't. Screaming, I jump out of bed with Uryu at my side... still... well he WAS asleep.  
"Ichigo, what the-" As soon as he sees the dark figure that used to be above us on the bed, he shuts up. It's greenish skin smells like rot, but she looks about the same as I remember her.  
"M-mom?" She smiles, showing her yellowing teeth and slightly cracked lips.  
"Did you have another nightmare honey? Come, sleep in momma's room tonight." Her voice is the same as well.  
"That's not your mother Ichigo. Please remember that." Uryu squeezes my hand.  
"Now, is that any way to talk to you're little boyfriend's mother? Not a great first impression, now is it?" She smiled what was probably supposed to be pleasantly, but I couldn't tell.  
"Mom? But you're dead..."  
"Yes honey, I am. But you still love your mother, or did you let me die on purpose?" I freeze.  
"Why the hell- your mother wouldn't say that Ichigo!" Uryu let my hand go, and dove to his nightstand for his cross. She unfortunately got there first.  
"Ichigo, honey, help me... do you want me to die again?" I feel my mind clouding over, and for some reason all I can see are memories of my mother and I. When I snap back, she has Uryu pinned, and she's choking him. Tears run down my face as he looks at me.  
"I-ichigo..."  
"Stop...."  
"Ichigo honey, help your mother!"  
"STOP!" I run and push it off of Uryu, and he takes in a big breath of air. Mom hisses, and straitens herself up. I turn to her.  
"You aren't my mother, just her body... with her memories. Tell me who brought you back!" Mom snickers, glaring at us. It still hurts, even though this isn't my mom.

**URYU'S POV**

"Why would I want to do that, Ichigo?" The monster extends a hand towards Ichigo, her fingers spreading as she walks towards him slowly. He is frozen at the sight. It is still rather hard to breath, but I would risk anything for Ichigo.  
"Ichigo!" I yell, leaping from the floor and grabbing his hand. I pull him backwards and he trips over my legs, making us fall to sit on the bed. I pull Ichigo close and clutch his hand. Ichigo is shaking slightly. It is rather odd. She continues to step close, a smile on her dead lips. "Keep away, impostor!" I yell, feeling rather protective over Ichigo. She stops moving towards us and her smile fades.  
"I am not an imposter, I am your boyfriend's mother..." Her face becomes slightly distorted as she glares at me. "NOW DOESN'T YOUR BOYFRIEND'S MOTHER DESERVE RESPECT?!" She screams, her voice very high-pitched. I glance at Ichigo. He looks terrified. I squeeze his hand, hoping to reassure him. I want to protect him! But there is nothing I can do. My cross is all the way over there. Oh Kamisama, what shall I do?

Suddenly, she turns and disappears. Me and Ichigo share a look of confusion as a figure drops through my window.  
"Ichigo..." The figure says, holding his Zanpakuto close.  
"Renji?" Ichigo mutters, looking at him.  
"Yeah, Ichigo... and whoa... Ishida..." He points at my semi-naked self, his eyes wide. He is rather red. "Are you planning on getting dressed today?"  
"Abarai-kun, do stop staring and close your mouth..." I stand, walk over to my closet and pull out my light blue dressing gown. "You will catch flies."  
"I wasn't staring!" Abarai-kun insists.  
"Of course not." I mutter, sarcastically. I glance over at Ichigo and see he is smiling. It is nice to see him like that.  
"So what are you doing here, other than to ogle at my half-naked boyfriend?" Ichigo asks, smirking.  
"I wasn't ogling!!! And I have news. Bad news." Abarai-kun announces, looking around the room cautiously. We urge him to explain with our expressions. "Well... They're controlling more bodies in different Grave Yards, and... I'm sorry to say, Ishida, but one of them looks like-"  
"Sensei...?" I whisper, breathless. Literally. I feel the breath being knocked out of my lungs. I clutch my chest, panting hard. I feel Ichigo's arms around me as I try to find air. I clutch to him as I try to stop myself from hyperventilating. When I feel myself calm down, I inhale deeply. "Th-This is impossible!" I murmur, trying to stop the tears from falling. I feel so weak. I hide in Ichigo's shoulder, thanking him for being here for me. I love him.

**ICHIGO'S POV**

"sensei...?" Uryu clutches his chest, he's panting hard. I wrap my arms around Uryu, Kami when is this going to end? He presses himself to me, trying to catch his breath i suppose, I hold him even closer. He starts to calm.  
"Th- This is impossible!" He murmurs into me chest. He suddenly starts shaking, and I look up at Renji.  
"Hey Renji, could we get some privacy? Or are you going to stare at us all night?" Renji frowns.  
"Nah, I got stuff to do...." He disappears out the window, and Uryu lets out a sob. I scoot back, taking him with me, shifting positions so that I'm holding him more comfortably for both of us, and I hold him close. I don't want him to hurt like this. The red flames of anger that are so known to me rise up. Who the hell does this person think he is!? Why the hell is he messing with us and every other person in Kunakara town! Shit! Uryu's still sobbing, I try to calm him down.  
"It's going to be ok, I wont let anyone harm you." I rest my head on the top of his, whispering sweet nothings and 'It's all going to be oks' into his head. Soon he starts to calm.  
"I love you Uryu, I wont let anything happen to you I promise." I get an idea. Maybe he wont be as emotionally scared if.... "Don't worry Uryu I have a plan." I kiss the top of his head as he calms to the point where he's only shaking. I let go for a moment to get him some tissues. I know how he feels. He looks at me, and accepts a tissue, blowing his nose and then tossing it into the trash can next to his bed. I smile at him.  
"Now, lets get you something to eat." He looks at me like I'm crazy, but I carry him downstairs anyway. I set him on the couch, and head to his fridge. Nothing. Oh... I guess since his dad doesn't give him money anymore... I pick up the phone, and order some food. Uryu starts to protest.  
"Don't worry hun, I'll pay. You need to eat." I sit next to him on the couch, pulling him to me and hugging him again. I wipe the last of his tears from his face, and give him some room to breathe. He leans his head on my shoulder. I take his hand, stroking circles into it. He lets out a sigh.  
"You know, I wasn't done sleeping..." He smirks sleepily. I chuckle, laying him down on the couch, and placing a blanket I find beside the couch on him. I kiss his forehead, moving so he's laying in my lap. "Sleep my Beauty." That gets a small blush out of him, and he closes his eyes. After about thirty minuets, a guy comes with the food, and I get Uryu to eat after much convincing.  
"I need a shower. Ichigo, you can change the channels on the T.V if you want, I'll be quick." Suddenly I want to come with him. Damn. No, not today. I smile and nod, as he walks to the bathroom.  
"Hey Uryu, I'm going to get you a few groceries, I'll be back," I hand him the cordless phone." You know my cell number if you need me, carry the phone with you ok?" He smiles and I kiss him goodbye. "I'll be quick!" I hurry out the door.  
"Renji? Renji!?" A red headed figure walks out of the bushes.  
"Yea, why'd you call me?"  
"Can you help me with something?" Renji smirks.  
"Sure."  
"I want to find Uryu's sensei and dispose of him before Uryu even sees him. I know what it's like to see your loved one like that, and I wont let it happen to Uryu." Renji's features soften.  
"You really love him don't you?" I nod. He smiles.  
"Ok, but he's a Quincy... with powers... we may need a different plan...." Renji proceeds to tell me that he'll get me into a hospital room, enrolling me and everything. Then he will tell Uryu that on my way home, someone knifed me in a near-lethal spot. He will go to the hospital, and since he just figured out that the undead feed on the loved one's strong feelings of fear ect. Sensei will follow him to the hospital, and probably attack in the room. That's where I, with my Zanpakuto will catch sensei by surprise and slice him. I add my little idea into the mix, and agree. I don't want to worry Uryu... but the idea is probably the best we can come up with in one night.  
As we get closer to the hospital, Renji picks me up bridal style.  
"WHAT THE HELL!?" I punch him in the face.  
"I HAVE TO ATLEAST MAKE IT LOOK LIEK YOU'RE FUCKIN HURT!" Oh... I frown.  
"Sorry....."  
"Yea, yea..." Renji rolls his eyes, rubbing the place I hit him. Suddenly he swings at my eye.  
"WHAT THE HELL!?" I hold my eye, that's gonna bruise.  
"More for show. And payback's a bitch." He picks me up, and runs to the hospital. After dropping me off, he runs to inform Uryu. ---------  
"Ichigo!" Uryu looks worried, and I want to tell him already, but his sensei is here, I can sense him. I smile weakly, trying to sit up, but I fake pain and wince. He hurries to my bedside, pushing me down.  
"No, don't get up. What happened to your eye!?" I am tempted to say Renji...  
"Crazy motherfucker almost killed me, but I guess he decided to blind me first." I smile. "Uryu, I'm fine, don't worry." Suddenly, something moved in the shadows of the hospital room. Uryu was to focused on me to sense anything, good. As soon as the old Sensei springs, I jump up, smack the blind fold on Uryu, and slice into the old man before he even lays a hand on my Uryu. Uryu tears off the blind fold, before Renji can take the body back. Shit. Uryu starts shaking.  
"Uryu, you're ok. It's all over now." I hug him close, and he falls limp into the embrace. "I love you." I whisper into his ear.


End file.
